Ginny und das Orakelbuch
by Ich und die Andere
Summary: Ginny kauft ein Buch, das angeblich die Antworten auf alle ihre Fragen kennt. Mehr zu verraten wäre blöd. Also lest einfach. Jetzt.
1. Die Person aus der Vergangenheit

Hi:D Wir sind Ich und die Andere und das hier ist unsere erste FF, die wir gemeinsam veröffentlichen. Das Orakelbuch, von dem die Rede ist existiert wirklich, ist keine Erfindung von uns, ebensowenig wie die verwendeten Antworten des Buches.

Disclaimer: Das Orakelbuch ist von Georgia Routsis Savas und nicht von uns, genausowenig wie die verwendeten Charaktere, die gehören JKR. Die Geschichte gehört allerdings uns und nur uns. Die will wahrscheinlich eh kein anderer haben xD

Viel Spaß

* * *

**Die Person aus der Vergangenheit**

Gerade war Ginny aus der Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und aus ihrem Haar tropfte Wasser. Jetzt saß sie auf ihrem Bett und betrachtete nachdenklich das Buch, das ihr ein Straßenhändler für wenig Geld verkauft hatte.

„Ein Orakelbuch . . . ," murmelte sie gedankenverloren in sich hinein. „ . . . warum kaufe ich eigentlich immer solchen Mist? Wofür soll das denn bitte gut sein?"

Die junge Frau drehte das Buch in ihrer Hand und las den Klappentext.

_Das Orakelbuch kennt deine Zukunft. Für die Antwort auf deine Fragen brauchst du nur dieses Buch aufzuschlagen. Ja oder Nein? Schau einfach rein._

Jetzt schlug sie die erste Seite auf und las die Gebrauchsanweisung.

_Halten Sie das Buch in beiden Händen und nehmen sie ein paar tiefe, reinigende Atemzüge, konzentrieren Sie sich dann auf eine Frage, die mit ja oder nein beantwortet werden kann. Wenn Sie die Frage deutlich vor Ihrem inneren Auge sehen, dann wiederholen Sie sie ein Mal (im Stillen oder laut). Fahren Sie dann mit Ihrem Daumen über die Kante der Seiten, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, dass ihr Daumen an der richtigen Stelle ist, dann öffnen Sie das Buch. Die Antwort auf Ihre Frage wird sich Ihnen offenbaren._

„Das klingt ja schon fast wie Trelawny! Na ja, wie du meinst Buch. Dann zeig mir mal, was du kannst. Hmmm... Was könnte ich denn mal fragen? Ach ja, klingst du wie Trelawny?"

Ginny konzentrierte sich auf die Frage und tat, was in der Gebrauchsanweisung stand, dann schlug sie das Buch auf und las, was auf der Seite stand: _Die Teeblätter zeigen ein Kleeblatt: Ohne Zweifel, ja._

„Ach du scheiße. Ich unterhalte mich mit einem Buch. Und es antwortet! Und das Buch hat auch noch Recht! Bin ich verrückt?"

_Der Magier warnt: Du gehst ein unerwartetes Risiko ein._

„Na toll. Das hat mir jetzt ungemein viel gebracht. Von was für einem verdammten Risiko sprichst du? Ach nein, die Frage muss ja mit einem Ja oder Nein zu beantworten sein. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal eine sinnvolle Frage stellen? Genau. Liebt Harry mich wirklich?"

_Du hast die Königin der Schwerter gezogen: Möglicherweise wirst du es allein tun müssen._

„Ähm... Ahhh ja. Das ist Blödsinn. Das ganze Buch ist Blödsinn! Obwohl . . . Liebe kann man ja vielseitig betrachten . . . Und da Harry gerade nicht hier ist . . . also könnte es eigentlich hinhauen . . . Nochmal. Ist Belas Liebe echt?"

_In den Teeblättern ist eine Blume sichtbar geworden: Wähle einen neuen Ansatz._

„Soll das jetzt etwa heißen, ich soll die Frage anders stellen? Oh Mann, ich bin ja jetzt schon süchtig. Egal. Ähm . . . Begehrt mich Harry?"

_Du hast die Pik-Vier ausgewählt: Du kennst die Antwort bereits._

„Ach so. Stimmt ja auch eigentlich. Oder? Vielleicht . . . Nein. Er begehrt mich. Natürlich. Aber was wenn nicht? Aber ich kenne die Antwort doch. Aber es kann doch sein, dass ich mich irre! Aber wir sind doch schon so lange zusammen. Eben. Es kann doch sein, dass unsere Beziehung etwas lasch geworden ist. Wenn er nun einfach nur noch aus Gewohnheit mit mir zusammen ist? Dann fehlt ihm etwas. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben wieder ein bisschen Feuer in unsere Beziehung zu bringen . . . Gibt es eine Möglichkeit?"

_Du hast die Kreuz-Zehn gezogen: Es wird jemand aus der Vergangenheit wieder in Erscheinung treten lassen._

„Ach du Scheiße! Große Scheiße! Aber wer könnte es sein? Ginny, ruhig bleiben! Wer soll denn schon kommen? Und vor allem, wie sollte diese Person etwas mit dem Feuer in unserer Beziehung zu tun haben? Es ist nur ein Buch, nur ein Buch . . . es kann nicht wissen, wie die Zukunft aussieht. Es ist nur ein Buch. NUR EIN BUCH!"

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht, Schatz?" Harry stand in der Tür und schaute Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ähm . . . Nö, alles klar, warum?"

„Du schreist ein Buch an und haust es dir dabei gegen den Kopf. Machst du so was öfters?"

„Mach ich doch gar nicht." Fahrig versuchte die junge Frau das Orakelbuch zu verstecken, dabei fiel es ihr aus den Händen und landete aufgeschlagen vor ihren Füßen.

_Der Handleser sagt: Versuche nicht es abzustreiten._

„Okay, na gut. Hab ich gemacht. Aber mir geht es gut. Denk einfach nicht darüber nach.

„Wenn du meinst . . . ach übrigens, Draco kommt morgen Abend zu Besuch. Ich habe schon zugesagt, weil er niemanden sonst in der Stadt kennt. Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Nein . . ."

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Soll ich Draco lieber doch absagen?"

„Ach Quatsch. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung . . . Warum genau kommt der denn ausgerechnet zu uns?"

„Na weil er niemanden sonst in der Stadt kennt! Er hat eine Stelle im St. Mungo als Hausmeister bekommen, verdient aber nicht genug um sich eine eigene Wohnung leisten zu können.

„Sagtest du gerade, dass Draco Malfoy als Hausmeister arbeitet?"

„Ja."

„Reden wir von dem gleichen Draco Malfoy?"

„So weit ich weiß, gibt es nur den einen. Seine Familie hat nach Voldemorts Sturz auf einen Schlag ihr ganzes Vermögen verloren und da musste er sich eine Arbeit suchen."

„Oh."

„Ich muss dann erstmal wieder los," sagte Harry. „Ron, Neville und ich gehen auf ein Bier in den tropfenden Kessel. Willst du mitkommen?"

„Ach, nein. Mir ist nicht danach. Geh da mal alleine hin."

„Wie du meinst. Tschüss."

„Tschüss. Viel Spaß."

Sobald Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schnappte Ginny sich wieder das Buch. „Ist Draco diese Person aus der Vergangenheit?"

_Die Teeblätter zeigen die Form einer Schlange: Die Dinge sind nicht, wie sie scheinen._

„Oh mein Gott! Schlange! Slytherin! Draco! Und die Dinge sind nicht, wie sie scheinen! Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten! Kann das etwas Gutes bedeuten?"

_Merkur verspricht: Nach einem Rückschlag wird dein Wunsch erfüllt werden._

„Was denn bitte für ein Wunsch? Ich habe überhaupt keinen Wunsch! Schon gar nicht an Draco Malfoy! Verdammtes Buch! Kannst du mir die Wahrheit sagen?" Sie schleuderte das Buch mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

_Du hast den Kreuz-König gezogen: Es geschieht bereits._

„Jetzt machst du mir echt Angst. Das ist krank. Ich habe Angst vor einem Buch. Habe ich den Verstand verloren?"

_Die Antwort der Kristallkugel: Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst._

„Jetzt beleidigst du mich auch noch! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die bin, die den Verstand verliert! Wohl eher du! Kann ich dich überhaupt für irgendetwas gebrauchen?"

_Das Medium sieht eine unerwartete Reise im Zusammenhang mit deiner Frage._

„Eine unerwartete Reise im Zusammenhang mit dir kann ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen! Blödes Ding! Ich werde dich jetzt einfach hier hin legen und dich nie wieder anfassen. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ich werde dich nie wieder anfassen."

Die magische Haustürklingel war zu hören. War Harry etwa schon wieder da? Wäre nicht schlecht wenn er hier wäre, dann hätte sie jemanden, der sie ablenken könnte.

Warte mal . . . Warum sollte Harry an seiner eigenen Haustür klingeln? Okay, wer zur Hölle konnte das sein? Oh Mann, sie war ja schon völlig durch den Wind. Wer sollte denn schon vor der Tür stehen? Der Sensenmann? Sie würde jetzt einfach ganz ruhig zur Haustür gehen, öffnen und demjenigen, der davor stand sagen, dass es gerade nicht so günstig ist und dass er doch bitte später wiederkommen sollte. Und zwar ganz ruhig.

Es klingelte erneut. „Ja verdammt! Ich komme ja schon!", schrie Ginny und rannte los. Am Treppenansatz stolperte sie über die Teppichkante und fiel kopfüber die Stufen herunter. Auf der letzten Stufe blieb sie liegen und atmete einmal tief durch. Und schon wieder klingelte es.

Fluchend rappelte Ginny sich auf. Ihr Rücken tat weh, ihre Wange pochte, ihre Haare sahen aus, als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gegriffen und es klingelte zum vierten Mal!

Wütend stapfte sie zur Haustür, riss sie auf und brüllte: „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit! Geh einfach wieder und hör auf mich zu nerven, du Idiot!"

„Hey, mach mal locker. Harry hat mir gesagt, dass es okay ist, wenn ich hier für eine Weile schlafe.

„Was? Du willst . . . Oh Scheiße! Draco! Harry hat gesagt, dass du erst Morgen da sein wirst. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er ist auch gar nicht hier."

"Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen?"

"Ähm . . . Nein!"

"Also soll ich wieder gehen?"

"Nein!"

"Also kann ich reinkommen."

"Nein, nicht wirklich aber, ich weiß auch nicht."

"Soll ich hier draußen stehen bleiben und warten bis du es weißt?"

"Ja!"

Ginny schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte ging sie durch die Wohnung und wieder drei Treppen hinauf, dann fragte sie sich, warum sie das eigentlich tat und was sie überhaupt machen wollte, drehte sich wieder um, versuchte die Stufen wieder herab zu steigen, stolperte dabei über ihre eigenen Füße, fiel kopfüber herunter und brach sich beim Aufprall die Nase. Blut lief ihr übers Gesicht und in den Mund.

Von draußen ertönte erneut Dracos Stimme: "Ginny? Geht es dir gut?"

"Jetsch nisch mehr."

"Wie bitte?"

"Isch komme!"

"So genau wollte ich das jetzt nicht wissen, aber mach nur. Viel Spaß!"

So ein Idiot! Musste der immer gleich auf solche Gedanken kommen? Warte mal... hatte er sich gerade danach erkundigt, wie es ihr ging? Das sah dem Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte gar nicht ähnlich. Vielleicht hatte Harry Recht und der Ex-Todesser hatte sich tatsächlich verändert.

Hastig ging sie zurück zur Tür, riss sie auf und sah erneut in das hübsche (warum fiel ihr gerade jetzt auf, wie hübsch Malfoy aussah? Das war ihr noch nie aufgefallen) Gesicht von Malfoy.

Dieser blickte sie halb irritiert und halb belustigt an. "Sag mal, Ginny? Steht ihr zwei auf die harte Sorte Sex, oder warum siehst du so aus?"

"Was?"

"Ähm . . . Vergiss es. Seit ihr fertig? Jetzt versteh ich natürlich, warum ich nicht reinkommen durfte . . ."

"Du Idiot! Ich bin die Treppen heruntergefallen! Willst du nun reinkommen, oder nicht? Auf was wartest du denn noch?"

"Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll nicht reinkommen!"

"Ähm... Hab ich?"

"Jahh, hast du."

"So war das nicht gemeint. Du darfst natürlich reinkommen, wenn du unbedingt willst."

"Ich will nicht, wenn du mich dann die ganze Zeit anmotzt!"

"Ich motze doch gar nicht!", motzte Ginny.

"Nein! Gar nicht! Würdest du nie tun!"

"Habe ich noch nie getan."

"Bis jetzt."

"Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

"Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt. Ich muss hier in der Stadt arbeiten und Harry hat mir angeboten solange hier bei euch zu wohnen. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du blutest den Teppich voll."

"Das sieht dir ähnlich Malfoy!"

"Was sieht mir ähnlich?"

"Du interessierst dich nicht dafür, dass ich blute, sondern dafür, dass ich auf den Teppich blute!"

"So war das doch gar nicht gemeint! Euer Teppich ist mir doch völlig egal. Ich wollte nur irgendwie deutlich machen, dass du blutest."

"Das Eigentum anderer ist dir doch immer egal. Typisch!"

"Weib! Du blutest, verdammt nochmal!"

"Hast du mich gerade Weib genannt?"

"Ja."

"Lass das gefälligst sein, sonst hau ich dir eine rein!"

"Das reimt sich."

"Versuch nicht das Thema zu wechseln!"

"Da reimt sich jetzt wieder nichts. Schade, klang gut."

"Ich hau dir wirklich nochmal eine rein!"

"Du schaffst es eh nicht, mir eine rein zu hauen!"

"Wollen wir wetten?"

"Ich wette nicht."

Jetzt verlor Ginny die Nerven, holte aus und schlug mit der Faust nach Draco. Dieser duckte sich und Ginny schaffte es nicht mehr ihre Hand abzubremsen und schlug gegen den Türrahmen.

Vor Schmerz aufheulend presste sie ihre Hand gegen die Brust.

"Oh, autsch," sagte Draco mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das sah schmerzhaft aus. So was hat der Türrahmen doch nicht verdient."

"Blödmann," erwiderte Ginny leise.

"Na lass mal sehen. Das kann man doch mit einem ganz einfachen Heilzauber wieder richten." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und streifte dabei versehentlich ihre Brust. Ginny spürte das und holte wütend mit der freien Hand nach dem Blonden aus. Diesmal war Draco nicht vorbereitet und er bekam die Faust der jungen Frau direkt auf die Nase. Ein hässliches Knacken war zu hören und die Nase des Mannes brach.

Keuchend vor Schreck stolperte er rückwärts über die Türschwelle, fiel zu Boden und stieß sich dabei den Hinterkopf.

"Das hast du jetzt davon!" rief Ginny aus, wobei sie ihn noch mit einigen Tröpfchen Blut bespuckte.

"Weißt du, langsam gehst du mir richtig auf die Nerven!", brüllte Draco sie an, richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, belegte sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer und ließ sie in das Haus herein schweben. Er platzierte sie auf dem Sofa und heilte seine eigene Nase. Danach beugte er sich über Ginny, die ihn mit wütendem Blick anfunkelte, um auch ihre Nase zu heilen.

In diesem Moment trat Harry, dem aufgefallen war, dass Draco ja doch schon heute kommt, in den Raum und sah, wie der Blonde sich über seine Freundin beugte, die regungslos und blutüberströmt auf dem Sofa lag.

* * *

Schickt uns doch einfach ein Review, wenns euch gefallen hat. Und wenn nicht, dann auch.


	2. Vertraue auf den ersten Eindruck

Da habt ihr auch schon das zweite Kapitel aus unser zwei gestörter Menschen Feder. Viel Vergnügen.

Und denkt nicht zu viel nach =)

**

* * *

**

**Vertraue auf den ersten Eindruck**

"Ähm . . . Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

"Ach, was denk ich denn?"

"Weiß ich nicht."

"Dann kannst du nicht wissen, ob es nicht das ist, was ich denke."

"Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du denkst, was ich denke, was du denkst."

"Na dann sag mir doch, was du denkst, was ich nicht denken soll."

"Nein, sag du mir doch, was du denkst, damit ich dir dann sagen kann, dass du etwas falsches denkst."

"Ich will dir aber nicht sagen, was ich denke."

"Na dann ist es doch auch egal."

"Nein! Es ist verdammt nochmal nicht egal!"

"Na dann sag es doch!"

"Sag du mir doch einfach, wie es ist, Mann! Dann muss ich dir nicht sagen, was ich denke!"

"Ich will aber wissen, was du denkst, damit du nicht denkst, dass ich mir eine Ausrede ausdenke."

"Okay!"

"Wie jetzt?"

"Na ich sag es dir."

"Na dann sag es doch!"

"Ich denke, dass du meine Freundin heilen willst, weil sie sich die Nase gebrochen hat, da sie mal wieder die Treppen hinunter gefallen ist."

"Ich sag doch, dass . . . Ähm . . . Es ist genauso wie du denkst."

"Genau das habe ich doch gesagt."

"Dann guck gefälligst nicht so, als ob es das ist, wonach es aussieht."

"Wonach soll es denn deiner Meinung nach aussehen?"

"Na, also . . . ähm . . . du weißt schon, was ich meine."

"Also da ich mir ja denken kann, was du meinst und wir soeben festgestellt haben, dass es immer so ist, wie ich denke, denke ich, dass wir es dabei belassen könnten."

"Ich denke zwar nicht, dass es immer so ist, wie du denkst, aber lassen wir das jetzt."

"Ja, das denke ich auch."

"Kannst du jetzt mal aufhören mit denken?", rief Draco und schlug mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Couchtisch, wobei dieser zerbrach und sich die Ganzkörperklammer von Ginny löste.

"KÖNNT IHR ZWEI EUCH ENDLICH EINMAL WIE ZWEI ERWACHSENE MÄNNER BENEHMEN, DIE IHR EIGENTLICH SEID?" Ginny stand genervt auf und ging gut hörbar und mit laut knallenden Türen ins Bad.

"Weißt du, was sie hat", fragte Harry irritiert.

"Ja, eine gebrochene Nase und zwei gebrochene Finger."

"Wo hat sie denn die her?"

"Nachdem sie den Kampf gegen die Treppe verloren hatte, wollte sie sich unbedingt mit dem Türrahmen anlegen, aber wegen dem dritten NEWTON'SCHEN Axiom hat dieser leider zurück geschlagen und ihr zwei Finger gebrochen."

"Sie hat . . . woher kennst du Newton?"

"Ich kenne ihn nicht, habe aber mal was darüber gelesen."

"Warum ließt du Muggel - Physikbücher?"

"Weil . . ."

In diesem Moment kam Ginny laut schreiend vom Bad zurück. "Draco! Wenn du es noch einmal wagst . . . auch nur im Entferntesten daran denkst, dass du . . . ich . . . dann . . . Dann bring ich dich um!"

"Was soll ich nicht wagen oder de . . ."

"SAG DIESES WORT NICHT!" Ginny ging mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf Draco los.

"Ist ja gut. Ich werde dieses Wort nie mehr in deiner Gegenwart gebrauchen."

"DANKE!"

"Könntest du mir bitte einmal sagen, warum du so aufgebracht bist, Ginny", warf Harry vorsichtig ein.

"NA WEIL . . . weil . . ."

"Weil . . .?"

"Wegen Draco!"

"Aha. Und was hat Draco gemacht?"

"Er . . . er . . . keine Ahnung! Zumindest ist er hier!"

"Heute früh hat dich das noch nicht gestört."

"Aber . . . ach vergesst es einfach. Ich geh jetzt Essen kochen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ginny wieder, diesmal ins Schlafzimmer, und ließ beide Männer ratlos stehen.

"Ähm . . . Ginny, ich möchte dich ja nur ungern noch mehr reizen, aber die Küche ist in der anderen Richtung."

"ICH WEISS, WO DIE KÜCHE IST!" Bei diesen Worten fiel die Schlafzimmertür laut ins Schloss. Und holte das Buch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor.

Schon die ganze Zeit, seit sie Draco das zweite Mal die Tür geöffnet hatte, stellte sie sich ein und die selbe Frage: Warum hatte sie Draco plötzlich hübsch gefunden, obwohl sie ihn doch seit all den Jahren gehasst hatte?

Aber war er das wirklich auf einmal für sie? Sogar noch hübscher als . . . ? Nein. Soweit durfte sie gar nicht erst denken. Draco Malfoy würde sie nicht daran zweifeln lassen, dass ihr Freund der schönste Mann der Welt war . . .

. . .oder?

_Der Mond, der die Eingebung erleuchtet, rät dir, deinem ersten Eindruck zu vertrauen._

Ginny schrie auf. Na toll! Der erste Eindruck war, dass sie Draco hübsch fand. War er ja auch. Nein! War er nicht. Sie packte das Buch, marschierte an den immer noch verdutzt drein blickenden Männern vorbei in die Küche und warf das Buch in den Müll, kramte aus dem Schrank einen Topf hervor, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Während sie geistesabwesend Nudeln in das Spülbecken warf, dachte sie immer noch über Harry und Draco und Draco und Harry und sich selber nach. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass Draco ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Schnösel war, ein sehr arroganter Schnösel und sie sich keine Gedanken um ihn machen musste. In ein paar Tagen würde er ja wieder weg sein.

Aber war er denn immer noch so wie damals? Hastig öffnete sie wieder den Mülleimer und tauschte das Buch gegen das halb volle Päckchen Nudeln in ihrer Hand aus.

"Hat Draco sich geändert?"

_Die Kristallkugel sagt: Du darfst darauf vertrauen._

"NEIN! DA HAT SICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS GEÄNDERT! NICHT IM GERINGSTEN!" Ginnys Stimme war erneut im ganzen Haus zu hören.

"Was hat sich nicht verändert, Liebling?"

Ginnys Körper versteifte sich bei dem Klang von Harrys besorgte Stimme sofort. Was hatte er gehört? Etwa alles?

"Die . . .", Ginny überlegte krampfhaft und deutete dann in die Spüle. "Die . . . Nudeln. Ja, genau. Die Nudeln. Hier steht, dass die Nudeln ihre . . . ihre . . . Farbe ändern, wenn man sie kocht."

Harry sah seine Freundin skeptisch an. "Ihre Farbe."

"Ja, genau. Ihre Farbe. So steht das zumindest im Buch."

"In welchem Buch?"

"Muggel. Muggel kochen leicht gemacht." Ginny wedelte unwirsch mit dem Buch durch die Luft.

"Du kochst Muggel?"

"Ja."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen noch ein Stück höher.

"NEIN!", korrigierte sich der Rotschopf, "Nein. Ich meine, ich koche Nudeln. Nudeln . . . auf Muggelart. Genau. Auf Muggelart."

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass die Nudeln ihre Farbe ändern sollen?"

"Ja."

"Ist das zufällig ein Buch von deinen Brüdern? Ich glaube, George und Ron haben so etwas in ihrem neuen Sortiment. Zumindest kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals Nudeln in einer Spüle gekocht zu haben. Und erst recht keine Nudeln, die ihre Farbe ändern können."

"Dann sind die Nudeln eben fortschrittlicher geworden."

"Die Nudeln." Harry deutete mit einem Finger auf den Inhalt des Spülbeckens.

"Nein die Muggel! Ich sagte **Muggel**! M U G G E L."

"Von mir aus. Dann eben Muggel."

Ginny wurde langsam gereizt. War es denn so ausgeschlossen, dass die Nudeln beim kochen in der Spüle ihre Farbe änderten?

"Wenn du meinst, Liebling. Na dann viel Spaß noch mit deinen bunten Nudeln." Harry verließ die Küche und wandte sich an Draco. "Hast du eigentlich schon einmal Muggel - Pizza gegessen? Ich kenne da einen gute Pizzeria in der Gegend. Hast du Lust?"

"Klar, warum nicht."

"Sollen wir dir was mitbringen, Schatz?"

"Nein, danke. Ich esse meine Nudeln."

"Dann eben nicht."

Ginny hörte, wie die Haustür hinter den Beiden zufiel. 'Nudeln die ihre Farbe beim kochen ändern. Ganz toll Ginny. Wirklich sehr schlau.' Sie nahm eine Nudel aus dem Spülbecken und begann Gedankenverloren darauf herum zu kauen. 'Kann man sich denn noch dümmer anstellen?' Geistesabwesend nahm sie das Buch und öffnete es mit der freien Hand.

_Du hast die Mässigkeit gezogen: Ja, aber nur eingeschränkt._

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Wütend griff die junge Frau in die Spüle, sammelte die Nudeln heraus und warf sie zu den anderen in den Müll. Danach lief Ginny direkt ins Bad. Sie würde sich jetzt eine kurze Dusche gönnen und dann ins Bett gehen. Genau. Und wenn sie dann aus diesem Albtraum erwachte, würde sie neben Harry liegen. Sie würde sich **kein** sinnloses Orakelbuch kaufen und es würde **kein** Draco Malfoy zu Besuch kommen.

Dieses Buch landete jetzt unsanft auf der Waschmaschine während einige Kleidungsstücke im Wäschekorb daneben verschwanden.

Nach einer angenehmen warmen Dusche, fühlte sich Ginny um einiges besser. Der Rotschopf stieg aus der Nebelsäule von heißen Wasserdampf und musste feststellen, dass sie vergessen hatte, sich ein Handtuch mitzunehmen. 'Na toll! Wie viel soll denn heute noch schief gehen?'

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Badtür einen Spalt weit. Harry und Draco waren noch nicht zurück und der Weg von hier ins Schlafzimmer war kurz, führte jedoch direkt an der Haustür vorbei. Und so, wie der Tag bis jetzt verlaufen war . . . besser nichts riskieren. Ginny sah sich im Bad um. An der Wand hing ein schwarzer Bademantel, den Harry ihr einmal geschenkt hatte. Er fand ihn an ihr äußerst attraktiv. Ginny hatte zu dem Ding, dass ihr nicht einmal annähernd bis zu den Knien reichte, eine völlig andere Meinung. Jedoch war er besser als gar nichts.

Eine Minute später war sie, in das Stück Mantel eingehüllt, auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. In dem Moment, als sie an der Haustür vorbei war, ging diese auf und Ginny erstarrte schlagartig zur Salzsäule (auch, wenn sie lieber zu Salzsäure geworden wäre, was ihr das 'im Boden versinken' deutlich erleichtert hätte).

"Du gehst schon schlafen, Liebling?"

"Ja, ich bin müde. Gute Nacht."

"Schlaf gut."

Ginny stieg die Treppe hinauf und wahr sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dracos Blick ihr am unteren Saum hing. Doch umdrehen würde sie sich jetzt nicht.

Erleichtert schloss die junge Frau die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Endlich war dieser Tag beendet. Der Bademantel landete in der Ecke und an seine Stelle kamen ein viel zu großes T- Shirt und eine kurze Leggins die fast nicht zu sehen war. Frustriert rollte sich Ginny in die Bettdecke ein und versuchte zu schlafen. Geschlagene zwei Stunden warf sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Etwas hatte sie vergessen. Dieser Gedanke hielt die junge Frau wach und gönnte ihr einfach keinen Schlaf. Hätte sie jetzt das Buch, könnte sie es fragen, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. Nur um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen. Genervt schob sich ihre Hand unter das Kopfkissen und verharrte dort vor Schreck.

Das Orakelbuch! Es lag unten im Bad auf der Waschmaschine. Was wäre wenn Harry . . . wenn Draco . . .!

'Oh Scheiße!' Ginny Sprang aus dem Bett und sprintete die Treppe runter zum Bad. Auf der drittletzten Stufe stolperte sie wieder über ihre eigenen Füße, konnte sich aber noch in letzter Sekunde am Treppengeländer festhalten und knickte nur mit dem Fuß um. Humpelnd lief sie weiter, gelangte zur Badtür und riss sie ohne nachzudenken auf. Und zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag war ihre Stimme im ganzen Haus zu hören. Draco stand vor ihr. So, wie die Natur ihn erschaffen hatte. Das Gesicht noch röter als ihre Haare, stammelte Ginny dem verdatterten Malfoy eine unverständliche Entschuldigung entgegen, griff sich das Buch und merkte endlich, dass sie ihn immer noch anstarrte. Brüsk drehte sie sich um und eilte mit wehender Haarmähne zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie dort feststellen, dass sie nicht so aussah, als hätte sie deutlich mehr am Körper, als Draco gerade eben. Ungewollt erinnerte sich die junge Frau an die letzte Antwort des Buches.

_Ja, aber nur eingeschränkt._

_'Eingeschränkt_, dass ich nicht lache. Noch schrecklicher kann es doch gar nicht werden!' Wenn sie da mal den nächsten Morgen bedacht hätte.

Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach so in das Bad zu stürmen ohne sich zu versichern, dass sich niemand darin befand. Ungewollt erschien Dracos Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Und er sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. 'Böse Ginny! Böse! Daraus kann . . . darf sich nichts entwickeln. Hab ich Recht? Natürlich habe ich Recht. Ich habe immer Recht.'

Ohne nachzudenken stellte sie ihre Frage erneut und öffnete das Buch.

_Das Medium spürt, dass es bereits in Arbeit ist._

"Nein, ist es nicht! IST ES NICHT!"

Ginny stopfte das Orakelbuch unter ihr Kopfkissen und schlief endlich ein.

Lange schlanke Finger liebkosten Ginny am ganzen Körper. An allen nur denkbaren und undenkbaren Stellen ihrer Lust. Der heiße Körper an ihrem Rücken presste sich enger an sie. Während eine Hand zu ihren Brüsten fand, wanderte die andere über ihren Bauch nach unten. Schmale Lippen legten sich hinter ihr Ohr und Zähne begannen vorsichtig daran zu knabbern. Abrupt drehte Ginny sich von ihrer Erregung geleitet um. Starke Arme drückten sie nach unten auf das Bett und weiche Lippen legten sich fordernd auf ihre. Silber- graue Augen funkelten die Frau lüstern an. Und dann war er plötzlich in ihr.

"Oh Draco." Ginny stöhnte leise auf.

"Draco?" Harrys irritierte Stimme jagte ihr wie ein Elektroschock durchs Gehirn. Scheiße, wie konnte das nur passieren? Er hatte sie zusammen dabei erwischt.

"Ginny, geht es dir gut?"

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Harrys klang eher besorgt als wütend und Dracos Körper hatte eine seltsame Form angenommen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Malfoy lag nicht auf ihr. Sie lag neben Harry im Bett und hielt ihre Decke fest umklammert.

'Oh bitte nicht. Lass mich bitte sofort aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen.'

"Ginny? Alles Okay mit dir?"

"Hja. Neien. Alls besdns. Isch brauch'n Feuerwischgy."

"Feuerwhisky?"

"Ginny, warum hast du dich an deiner Decke befriedigt und sie Draco genannt?"

"Was? . . . Ich . . . ähm . . . habe von dir geträumt."

"Und mich Draco genannt?"

"Nein, ich habe nicht Draco gesagt, sondern . . . sondern . . . Drache. Genau. Drache."

"Drache?"

"Ja. Drache. Drache im Bezug auf den . . . Walisischen . . . Walisischen . . ."

". . . Grünling?"

"Genau. Grünling. Der Walisische Grünlingsdrache."

"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Das . . . Trimagische . . . Turnier. Das hast du doch gegen ein Walisisches Gründing gekämpft. Weißt du noch?"

"Äh . . . nein, hab ich nicht."

"Hast du . . . hast du nicht."

"Nein, Fleur hat gegen den Walisischen Grünling gekämpft. Ich hatte den Ungarischen Hornschwanz." Harrys Blick wurde besorgt. "Bist du dir sicher, das dir die Nudeln gestern Abend bekommen sind, Liebling?"

'Kann das denn nie aufhören?' "Ja! Meine Nudeln waren erstklassig", schrie sie Harry hinterher, der sich bereits auf dem Weg ins Bad befand.

"Natürlich", murmelte dieser vor sich hin. "Und darum sind sie auch im Müll gelandet."

"Das hab ich gehört! Seit wann durchsuchst du eigentlich meinen Müll?"

"Seit dem wir uns einen Mülleimer teilen. Und außerdem hat mich Draco darauf aufmerksam gemacht, als er den leeren Pizzakarton weggeworfen hat."

"MALFOY! ICH BRING DICH UM! Nein," Die wütende Frau marschierte in Richtung Küche und machte einige sehr gewagte Drohungen. "Erst belege ich dich mit dem Imperio und lasse dich aus dem Fenster im Astronomieturm von Hogwarts springen. Dann belege ich dich mit dem Crucio, anschließen schneide ich alles, was sich zwischen deinen Beinen befindet in hauchdünne Scheiben und verfüttere sie an Fluffy! Und zu guter Letzt schneide ich dir die Zunge raus und werfe dich Norbert bei lebendigen Leibe zum Fraß vor! Das alles tu ich gleich, nachdem ich dich eigenhändig kastriert habe! Betrachte es als Ehre!"

_**Wer das liest, der ist dazu verpflichtet ein Review zu schreiben!  
wäre ganz sehr doll lieb von euch**_

* * *

REVIEWS! Büdde, büdde =)


	3. Küss ihn

Und hier habt ihr endlich Kapitel 3! Wir wünschen euch wie immer viel Vergnügen =)

**

* * *

**

**Küss ihn**

In der Küche traf Ginny auf ihr Opfer, das jede einzelne Drohung gehört hatte und jetzt, noch blasser als sonst, vor einer Pfanne mit Eiern und Speck stand.

"Da bist du ja!" Ohne den Blonden aus den Augen zu lassen, griff sie zu den Messerblock und zog ein sehr langes, sehr scharf aussehendes Messer heraus, dessen Klinge bedrohlich das Licht der Morgensonne reflektierte. "Du bist so was von fällig Fredchen!"

Draco schluckte nervös und tastete sich rückwärts zum Hinterausgang der Küche in den Garten. "Darf ich wenigstens noch erfahren, womit ich diese Ehre, von dir abgeschlachtet zu werden, verdient habe?"

"Du hast . . . du warst . . .! Ach egal! Du bist Malfoy! Das ist Grund genug!"

Das Messer wirbelte durch die Luft und verfehlte nur knapp Dracos bestes Stück und bohrte sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch einige Zentimeter tief in den Türrahmen.

"Das war für gestern Abend. Und das", Ginnys Hand griff wieder zum Messerblock, "ist für . . ."

Der junge Malfoy zog den Kopf ein, da sie schon zum zweiten Wurf ausholte, als sich eine andere Hand um ihren Arm schloss.

"Dürfte ich erfahren, warum du gerade versuchst, meinen Arbeitskollegen mit Messern an unsere Tür zu spießen?"

"Er ist . . . er hat . . . er war . . .!"

"Ja?"

"Er war gestern Abend in unserem Bad!"

"Aha."

"Und hat unseren Mülleimer benutzt!"

"Wie schrecklich. Noch etwas?"

"Ja!" Ginny dachte an ihren Traum. "Ich habe . . .! Ich meine . . .! Er hat . . .!"

"Jaaa?"

"Ähm . . . Nichts"

"Könntest du ihn dann bitte von seiner Schuld freisprechen oder wenigstens versuchen damit zu leben? Ich braue ihn nämlich noch."

"Aber er hat . . .!"

"Liebling?"

"Ja?"

"Die Eier brennen an."

"Die . . . was? Welche Eier?"

Der Geruch von verbrannten Speck und Spiegelei breitete sich mit einer anwachsende Rauchwolke langsam im Raum aus.

"MEINE EIER!" Draco schrie laut auf und sprintete zum Herd.

"Wäre eigentlich gar nicht mal soo schlecht." motzte Ginny und vor ihrem Augen erschien erneut das Bild von Draco im Bad. 'Aber auch irgendwie schade darum. NEIN! Böses Mädchen! Böse! Ganz böse!' Die Hand, aus der Harry gerade erst das zweite Messer entwendet hatte, schlug mit einem lauten Klatschen in ihr Gesicht.

Beide Männer sahen sie verständnislos an.

"Ähm . . . Mücken. Große Mücken. Sehr groß und lästig. Die fliegen hier überall rum."

"Jetzt verliert sie ihren Verstand, oder", fragte Draco, der gerade einer Hand von der mückenvertreibendem Frau auswich und dabei fast die Pfanne in Harrys Gesicht schlug. "Voldemort ist gegen deine Verlobte ja ein niedlicher Schoßhund."

"Was denkst du denn, warum ich sie heiraten will?"

"Um unsichtbare Monstermücken zu vertreiben?"

"Normaler Weise benimmt sie sich nicht so. Weißt du eigentlich, warum sie gestern Abend das Haus zusammen geschrien hat?"

"Wann genau meinst du? Ginny hat gestern Abend fast alle zehn Minuten geschrien."

"Ich meine als du im Bad warst."

"Ach das." sagten Draco und die Rothaarige, die die Mücken anscheinend sofort vergessen hatte, gleichzeitig. "Vergiss es einfach."

"Warum? Was war denn los?"

"Ähm . . .", machte die Frau.

"Spinne", warf der Blonde ein.

"Spinne?"

"Genau. Eine große Spinne", bestätigte Ginny.

"Eine sehr große sogar."

"Seit wann hast du Angst vor Spinnen, Liebling?"

"Oh . . . Es war eine wirklich sehr sehr **große** Spinne."

"Wie groß ist denn sehr sehr groß?"

"Eben groß."

"Und euch geht es wirklich gut?"

"Ja. Ja. Alles bestens", bestätigten beide hektisch.

"Ein Wort über gestern Abend, Frettchen, und ich machen meine Drohung war", knurrte Ginny. Gerade laut genug, damit Draco es hören konnte.

Dieser zischte ebenso leise zurück. "Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Wiesel!"

"Kommst du, Draco? Wir sind spät dran!"

"Aber was ist denn mit meinen Eiern?", Der Angesprochene sah betrübt in die dampfende Pfanne.

"Hab dich nicht so!" Die Frau war jetzt eindeutig in Zickenstimmung. "Du wirst schon nicht gleich impotent werden! Schließlich ist das Messer vorbei geflogen."

"Ich rede nicht von meinem psychischen Schaden, den du verursachst hast. Ich habe Hunger!"

"Den **ich** verursacht habe? Das ich nicht lache! Du hast unser Bad benutzt!"

"Also, wenn das jetzt wieder von vorn losgeht, nehme ich mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Ihr könnt die Sache dann hier unter euch austragen."

'Ja! Tolle Idee! Nur ich und Draco und . . .! Böses Mädchen! BÖSE!'

"Schon wieder die Mücken, Schatz?"

"Welche Mücken? Ach so! Ja . . . die Mücken."

"Na gut, ganz wie du meinst. Draco, wir müssen los."

"Aber ich habe Hunger!"

Genervt drückte ihm Harry ein Brötchen in die Hand. "Iss das und komm jetzt endlich!"

Beide verabschiedeten sich von Ginny und verschwanden kurz darauf im Kamin.

Die Zurückgebliebene zog das Kückenmesser aus dem Türrahmen und setzte sich deprimiert auf einen Stuhl, stand wieder auf, stieß das Messer brutal zurück an seinen Platz, polterte die Treppen hoch und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einer dunkelgrünen Sporttasche, auf der eine Vogelklaue abgebildete war, wieder heraus, lief gut hörbar die Treppen herunter, stolperte auf der drittletzten Stufe, gelangte zur Haustür, öffnete diese, hielt inne und, ließ die Tasche fallen und marschierte zurück. An der besagten Stufe fiel die Frau erneut (diesmal treppauf). Türen wurden zugeschlagen und Ginny kam diesmal gleich die ganze Treppe herunter geflogen. Unten angekommen, stopfte sie ihr Orakelbuch in die Sporttasche, ging hinaus, lief zum Gartentor, machte kehrt und holte grüne Tasche, gelangte endlich hinter den Gartenzaun und disapparierte.

Das offen stehende Gartentor quietschte kläglich in der leichten Morgenbrise.

Mit einem lauten Knall erschien Ginny und machte mit ihrer furchteinflößenden Mine und der wehenden Haarmähne dem Namen ihrer Quiditchmannschaft alle Ehre. Sie stürmte durch die noch offene Haustür, schlug diese hinter sich zu, griff nach ihrem Feuerblitz und disapparierte diesmal gleich im Hausflur.

Die Mannschaft der Holyhead Harpies blickte verdutzt zu dem Ort, an dem Ginny gerade eben apperiert und sofort wieder disapperiert war. Als sie einige Momente später erneut mit einem lauten Plop auftauchte und mit einem knappen "Morgen" in der Umkleidekabine verschwand.

"Angelina?" Gwenog Jones sah eine ihrer Treiberinnen an und machte eine Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, wo Ginny eben verschwunden war.

Angelina verstand sofort und lief ihrer Schwägerin hinterher. In der Kabine fand sie ein kleines Häufchen Elend von dem, was einmal Ginny gewesen war.

"Hey, alles okay mit dir?"

"Ich hasse Draco! Ich hasse Harry! Und ich hasse mich! Und am meisten von denen hasse ich Draco und Harry und mich!" Ginnys Augen sprühten Funken vor Wut. "Ansonsten, ja, mir geht es bestens."

"Oh je. Das hört sich stark nach großen Liebeskummer an."

"Ich liebe ihn nicht", jammerte Die Rothaarige und verzog das Gesicht, als sie merkte, dass diese Aussage vom Klang her, für Draco als auch Harry zutreffen könnte.

"Von welchem Draco sprichst du eigentlich?"

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den Sucher von Slytherin?"

"Entschuldige, ich glaube ich habe mich gerade verhört. Hast du gerade Slytherin gesagt?"

"Wie viele quidditchspielende Dracos kennst du?"

"Du hast es gesagt", stöhnte Angelina.

"Und genau das ist mein Problem. Er ist ein egoistisches, selbstsüchtiges, einfältiges, schleimiges, arrogantes Arschloch!"

"Du liebst ihn wirklich."

"Ja. NEIN! Ich weiß nicht."

"Wie, du weißt nicht?"

"Ich liebe Harry, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Draco war . . . ist schon immer ein arrogantes Miststück gewesen. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach lieben, nur weil ich ihn gestern das erste Mal seit der Schlacht wiedergesehen habe."

"Also liebst du ihn doch." Angelina klang leicht amüsiert.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Hast du dir schon einmal zugehört? Du versuchst die ganze Zeit mir, und wahrscheinlich auch dir, klar zu machen, dass du nicht an ihm interessiert bist."

"Was läuft eigentlich bei euch? Was macht George?"

"Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab!"

"Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab! Darf man jetzt nicht mal mehr fragen, wie es dem eigenen Bruder geht?"

"Nicht, wenn . . ."

"Johnson! Weasley! Was macht ihr denn so lange da drin?" Gwenogs Stimme drang leicht gedämpft durch die geschlossene Tür.

Angelina, die wie die anderen schon ihre Trainingssachen an hattte, stand auf und ging. Doch an der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Küss ihn."

"W-was?"

"Küss Draco. Danach weißt du, wen du liebst." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre verdutzte Mannschaftskameradin allein zurück.

Harry und Draco saßen vor einem Schachbrett, als eine verschwitzte, mit braunen und grünen Flecken übersäte Ginny herein kam.

"Bin wieder da", teilte sie überflüssigerweise mit, als sie auf dem Weg zum Bad einen kurzen Abstecher ins Wohnzimmer machte. "Oh nein! Bitte sagt mir, dass das nicht schon wieder dieses sinnlose Schachspiel ist, was Ron dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat."

„Doch."

"Geht das noch lange?"

„Wenn Draco seine Strategie nicht bald ändert, nein."

„Weißt du was?", fragte Draco gereizt. „Ich hör auf. Das Spiel ist dämlich." Mit diesen Worten warf er seinen König um, der bei der groben Berührung laut protestierte und mit den Armen wedelte.

„Du gibst auf?" Harrys Stimme klang zu gleichen Teilen belustigt, verwundert und enttäuscht. „Du, Draco Malfoy, gibst einfach so ein Spiel gegen mich auf?"

„Ja! Na und? Ich kann Schach nicht leiden! Außerdem hast du mich dazu gezwungen überhaupt mit zu spielen."

Ginny verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging ins Bad. Dort entledigte sie sich ihrer dreckigen Klamotten, warf sie in die Waschmaschine und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Der Augenblick, in dem der warme Wasserstrahl ihren Körper umschmeichelte, dachte sie wieder an das Bild des nackten Draco und für einen kurzen, ganz kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, wie es wohl wäre, jetzt mit ihm zusammen hier drin zu sein . . . „BÖSE GINNY!" Die Rothaarige schlug sich mit dem Duschkopf gegen die Stirn.

Als sie damit fertig war, beendete sie ihre Dusche, zog sich ihren knappen Bademantel an und verließ das Badezimmer. Kurz vor ihrem Schlafzimmer traf sie auf Draco, der offenbar auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer war und blieb ohne ersichtlichen Grund wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco tat es ihr gleich und dabei musterte er sie, wie er dachte unauffällig, von oben bis unten.

„Ähm," sagten die Beiden im gleichen Moment. Ginny blinzelte, dann lief sie einfach weiter in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, stolperte dabei über die Teppichkante und fiel Draco direkt in die Arme. Dieser konnte jedoch das Gewicht, das ihn so unvorbereitet entgegen schlug nicht halten und fiel zu Boden, Ginny landete auf ihm.

Beide sahen sich benommen in die Augen. Der Blick des Blonden wanderte jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden nach unten in Ginnys, nun Dank des Sturzes sehr großzügigen Ausschnitt und verharrten dort.

„Nette Sicht," kommentierte er.

„Idiot!", rief sie aus und versuchte sich halbwegs elegant zu erheben, wobei sie sich versehentlich mit dem Knie zwischen seinen Beinen abstützte.

„AUA!", schrie der Ex-Todesser mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

„Du hast es verdient!", entgegnete Ginny, stand endgültig auf und stieg über Draco hinweg.

_'Küss ihn'_, ertönte plötzlich Angelinas Stimme in Ginnys Gedanken. Sie blieb kurz stehen, dann schüttelte sie heftig mit dem Kopf, ging endlich in das Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt.

_'Küss ihn.' _Wieder diese Stimme! Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Draco lag da draußen und konnte sich nicht wehren . . . 'Böööööse! Ganz böse! Nie, wirklich niemals in meinem ganzen Leben werde ich Draco Malfoy küssen! Warum sollte ich auch? Ich empfinde nichts für ihn. Aber er... Nein! Ich empfinde absolut gar nichts für ihn! Er ist ein arrogantes, schleimiges, widerliches, kleines, dummes Frettchen!' Diesen Gedanken im Kopf, wandte Ginny sich um, öffnete wieder die Tür, trat auf den Flur und sah Draco, wie er sich mit einer sehr seltsamen Gangart auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte. Immer noch fest entschlossen ihn nicht zu küssen, ging sie schnell hinter ihm her, zerrte ihn zu sich herum und drückte ihre Lippen fest auf seine.

Über sich selbst und darüber erschrocken, dass Draco keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, löste sie sich schnell wieder von ihm und wandte sich ab. Hastig versuchte sie wieder in das Schlafzimmer zu flüchten, doch Draco packte sie am Arm und hielt sie fest. Langsam drehte Ginny sich wieder um. Was hatte er jetzt vor?

„Soll das ein Kuss gewesen sein?", fragte er mit höhnischer Stimme.

„N...Nein," antwortete sie zögernd.

„Ach nein?"

„J... Ja. Doch."

Ein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck zeichnete sich in Dracos Miene ab. Schließlich beugte er sich zu Ginny herunter und küsste sie erst zaghaft, dann wild und fordernd.

Die Frau versteifte sich anfangs, erwiderte dann aber den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Erst als er sie näher an sich zog, schob sie ihn von sich und erkannte, wie falsch das war, was sie beide taten.

„Ginny?" Dracos Blick war fragend und merkwürdig sanft.

„Nein, ich . . . vergiss es." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie erneut im Schlafzimmer und ließ sich seufzend aufs Bett fallen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber sie kämpfte sie zurück. Das brachte sie auch nicht weiter.

Es fühlte sich gut an, Draco zu küssen. Viel besser, als Harry zu küssen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, konnte es auch nicht. Draco zu lieben war nicht richtig, sie liebte Harry, hatte ihn schon immer geliebt. So was kann sich doch nicht einfach ohne Vorwarnung ändern! Waren ihr Gefühle für Draco überhaupt echt? Vielleicht war sie ja auch einfach nur neugierig. Das Buch! Sie brauchte das Buch, bis jetzt hatte es noch nie daneben gelegen, vielleicht könnte es ihr auch jetzt helfen.

Ginny stand auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Sie steckte den Kopf heraus und sah nach, ob die Luft rein war. War sie. Also ging sie hinaus auf den Flur, hastete zum Bad, sehr darauf bedacht nicht schon wieder hinzufallen und holte ihr Sporttasche mit dem Orakelbuch. Wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer zerrte sie es hervor, setzte sich auf das Bett und stellte ihre Frage. „Sind meine Gefühle für Draco echt?"

_Venus, der Planet der Liebe, drängt dich, deinem Herzen zu folgen._

„Na toll. Mein Herz kann mir ja eben gerade nicht helfen, deswegen frage ich ja dich, du dämliches Buch! Hat Draco irgendwelche Gefühle für mich?"

_Die Kristallkugel versichert dir, dass du finden wirst, was du suchst._

„Aber ich suche doch gar nichts. Ich hab doch alles! Und das beantwortet auch nicht meine Frage! Na gut. Ich suche nach der Wahrheit über Dracos Gefühle, aber was zur Hölle bringt es mir, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich sie finden werde, du sie mir aber nicht sagst? Du machst mich fertig. Und wenn Draco und ich nun beide Gefühle füreinander haben, was passiert dann mit Harry? Er hat das nicht verdient, wie könnte ich ihm wehtun? Wenn das mit Draco und mir wirklich so weitergeht, wie es eben ausgesehen hat, dann kann ich Harry damit nur wehtun! Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit Harry bei der ganzen, verdrehten Geschichte nicht weh zu tun?"

_Der Handleser sieht die Form eines Schmetterlings in der Hand: Vertraue auf die Hilfe eines Fremden._

„Was denn für ein Fremder? Ich kenne keinen Fremden! . . . Natürlich kenne ich keinen Fremden. Es ist ja ein Fremder. Ich muss ins Bett."

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Harry kam herein.

„Hey, Schatz. Gehstdu schon ins Bett?"

„Ich bin schon im Bett, und du?"

„Ähm . . . nein, ich bin gerade erst rein gekommen. Warum liegst du eigentlich mit deinem Bademantel im Bett?"

„Ich meinte, ob du schon ins Bett gehst. Und ich zieh mich noch um, bevor ich schlafe."

„Gut."

Die beiden machten sich bettfertig und legten sich zum Schlafen.

Nachdem Ginny noch ein letztes Mal tief durch geatmet hatte, schloss sie die Augen und spürte, wie Harry den Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. Er nahm ihre Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre Finger, dabei küsste er sanft ihre Schulter.

Ginny wusste, was er wollte, musste aber die ganze Zeit an Draco denken und in dieser Situation neben Harry zu liegen war unheimlich frustrierend.

„Ich bin wirklich müde, Schatz. Es war ein hartes Training und ich will nur noch schlafen."

„Okay," flüsterte Harry, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte sich zurück.

Ginny hätte ihn am Liebsten angeschrien. Warum war er so nett? Wieso machte er es ihr so schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte?

* * *

Ihr dürft übrigens gerne Reviews schreiben. Echt, wir haben da überhaupt nix dagegen, egal was ihr zu sagen habt, lasst es einfach raus^^


	4. Draco der Göttliche

Jetzt endlich bekommt ihr mal das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

_**Draco der Göttliche**_

Am nächsten Morgen waren Harry und Draco gemeinsam in der Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„Draco, kannst du bitte Ginny wecken gehen," sagte Harry und wendete ein Spiegelei in der Pfanne. „Ich muss auf die Eier aufpassen."

„Was? Ich. Ginny wecken?"

„Ja, genau das habe ich gerade gesagt. Jedenfalls so ähnlich."

„Warum?"

„Damit sie wach ist."

„Warum?"

„Damit sie frühstücken kann."

„Oh. Darum."

„Ja. Gehst du jetzt bitte?"

„Wohin?"

„Ginny wecken."

„Ach so. Sag das doch."

„Hab ich doch!"

„Was denn?"

„Vergiss es. Geh einfach."

„Mach ich doch! Wieso regst du dich so auf?"

„Egal. Geh einfach."

„Na, ich geh ja schon."

Draco wandte sich endlich ab und ging die Treppe hinauf. Vor Ginnys Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen und klopfte an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte erneut. Wieder nichts. Nach einigen Sekunden atmete er tief durch und öffnete langsam die Tür.

„Ginny?", fragte er leise in den Raum. Ein verschlafenes Stöhnen kam als Antwort.

„Kommst du bitte zum Frühstück, Ginny?"

Die junge Frau drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Genervt betrat Draco den Raum und ging zum Bett. Sanft berührte er Ginnys Schulter. Im Schlaf seufzte die Rothaarige leicht. Draco rüttelte etwas an ihr.

Ginny fühlte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter während sie im Halbschlaf träumte, wie Draco sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Automatisch griff sie nach der Hand auf ihrer Schulter, stöhnte leise ein „Draco" und zog den Blonden dann an seiner Hand auf sich.

Draco war davon so überrascht, das er sich nicht wehrte und fand sich plötzlich auf der Frau wieder.

Mit ihrem freien Arm umschlang Ginny unbewusst Dracos Hals und zog sein Gesicht neben ihres.

„Ähm... Ginny?", fragte der junge Mann nun in normaler Zimmerlautstärke und die Frau unter ihm schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Leicht benommen und doch gefesselt blickte sie in Dracos stahlblaue Augen.

'Was für ein schöner Traum,' dachte sie und brachte ihr Gesicht näher an das seinige um ihn zu küssen.

„Was genau soll das denn jetzt werden?", fragte Draco.

'Doch kein so schöner Traum. Seit wann wehrt sich Draco in meinen Träumen? In meinen Träumen macht er doch immer, was ich will...' Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht träumte, sondern hell wach war. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihn also.

„Ich wollte dich wecken."

„So?"

„Nein, du hast mich auf dich gezogen."

„Ich hab dich doch nicht auf mich gezogen!"

„Doch. Und dabei hast du meinen Namen gestöhnt."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte los lassen, damit ich aufstehen kann?"

„Warum?"

„Wenn Harry sich wundert, warum ich so lange brauche um dich zu wecken, dann kann es sein, dass er hier her kommt."

„Na und?"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es gut wäre, wenn er uns so vorfindet?"

„Oh. Nein."

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Kannst du mich bitte los lassen?"

„Ach so. Ja."

„Würdest du das bitte _jetzt_ tun?"

„Was?"

„Mich loslassen!"

„Sag das doch."

„Hab ich schon. Drei Mal."

„Echt?"

„Ja."

„Draco? Hast du Ginny wach bekommen?", schallte Harrys Stimme von unten ins Schlafzimmer.

„Äh... Ja, Harry. Hab ich. Sie steht gleich auf."

„Okay," war Harrys Antwort.

Ginny nahm ihren Arm von Dracos Hals und lies seine Hand los. Der Blonde ging von ihr herunter und sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand ebenfalls auf.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, warum Draco sie plötzlich mit halboffenem Mund anstarrte, dann viel ihr auf, dass sie ihr leicht durchsichtiges, blass-rosa Nachthemd trug, welches ihr nur bis kurz unter den Hintern ging und wurde rot. Blitzschnell nahm sie die Decke vom Bett und wickelte sie sich um den Leib.

„Was zur Hölle machst du eigentlich hier drin?", schrie sie Draco an.

„Ich wollte dich wecken!"

„Dazu hättest du auch einfach anklopfen können!"

„Hab ich doch! Du hast ja nicht reagiert!"

„Dann hättest du eben nochmal angeklopft!"

„Hab ich auch gemacht!"

„Du hättest dich ja nicht in mein Bett legen müssen um mich zu wecken!"

„Du hast mich in dein Bett gezogen!"

„Niemals!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Du blödes Frettchen!"

„Kannst du mir mal sagen was ich bitte falsch gemacht habe?"

„Du hast mich nackt gesehen!"

„Dafür konnte ich aber nichts!"

„Und du hast den Mülleimer durchwühlt!"

„Jetzt geht das wieder los!"

„Was?"

„Das mit dem Mülleimer!"

„Du hast ihn durchwühlt!"

„Ich habe die Pizzaschachteln weggeschmissen!"

„Und dabei gleich noch ein bisschen den Müll durchwühlt!"

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich Müll durchwühle?"

„Nein. Du siehst aus wie ein Gott, aber … Oh. Streich das wieder."

„Aha."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „Oh doch und wie du das gesagt hast."

„Dann vergiss es einfach wieder."

„Du findest, dass ich gut aussehe, Ginny. Du hast es eben selber gesagt."

* * *

„Na und? Dann finde ich eben, dass du gut aussiehst. Was ist so schlimm daran? Was geht dich das überhaupt an?"

„Ginny Weasley findet, dass ich wie ein Gott aussehe... Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Ginny schnaubte verächtlich, raffte ihre Bettdecke zusammen und wollte an Draco vorbei zum Kleiderschrank. Nach einige Schritten entglitt ihr jedoch ein Stück Decke und sie trat drauf. Die Decke wickelte sich von Ginny und die Frau fiel direkt in Dracos Arme.

„Du siehst auch sehr gut aus, wenn ich das mal so bemerken darf," bemerkte Draco, während er den Körper der Rothaarigen betrachtete.

Ginny zappelte sich umständlich aus seinen Armen, stellte sich ihm gegenüber hin und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Nein, darfst du nicht!"

„Also, nochmal zum mitschreiben. Du darfst mich anschmachten, küssen und im Bad überraschen, wenn ich nichts, ich meine gar nichts anhabe und sobald ich dir ein Kompliment mache, werde ich geschlagen?"

„Ja."

„Okay."

„Wie jetzt, okay?"

„Okay."

„Du kommst damit klar?"

„Natürlich."

„Wieso?"

„Pass auf. Ich werde angeschmachtet und geküsst und als Gegenleistung muss ich absolut gar nichts machen. Nicht mal Komplimente. Das finde ich fantastisch."

„Nein! Das ist nicht okay, du arrogantes Frettchen."

„Doch, eigentlich schon."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„Du wirst mir gefälligst Komplimente machen!"

„Damit du mein gottgleiches Gesicht schänden kannst?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass du ein gottgleiches Gesicht hast?"

„Du."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„Ginny, Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?", ertönte wieder Harrys ungeduldige Stimmt von unten. „Jemand muss meine Eier essen!"

„Nein Danke!", schrien die beiden wie aus einem Munde.

„Habt ihr etwa keinen Hunger?"

„Nein!", rief Ginny.

„Doch!", rief Draco.

„Dann lass Ginny doch schlafen und komm nur du zum Essen, Draco! Die Eier werden kalt!"

„Ich komme!", erwiderte Draco. Noch einmal blickte er an Ginny hinab, wobei er leicht eine Augenbraue hob, dann verließ er den Raum. Gerade noch zeitig genug um einem Kissen auszuweichen, welches ihm Ginny hinterher warf.

Diese war nun wieder ganz allein mit sich und, wie ihr eben wieder einfiel, dem Buch. Hätte sie vielleicht doch zum Frühstück gehen sollen? Dann wäre sie mit Harry und Draco zusammen und könnte ihre Gefühle zu beiden gegeneinander abwägen. Gut. „Soll ich zum Frühstück herunter gehen?"

„_Eine sechzehn zeigt: Die Antwort lautet Ja, aber nur, wenn du es sofort in die Tat umsetzt."_

Hastig schmiss sie das Buch in die Ecke und stürzte zur Tür. Sie öffnete, rannte hinaus und blieb am Treppenansatz stehen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie noch ihr Nachthemd trug. Sie drehte um, rannte gegen die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, ging ein Stück zurück, öffnete sie, rannte zum Schrank, zerrte sich ihr Nachthemd vom Leib, zog sich normale Kleidung an, rannte wieder gegen die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnete, dann rannte sie weiter bis in die Küche und lies sich lässig auf einen Stuhl fallen, der dann samt ihr umkippte.

Harry und Draco saßen auf ihren Plätzen, mit halb geöffneten Mündern voller Ei und Speck, sowie Messer und Gabel in den Händen. Erst warfen sie sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu, dann sahen sie zu Ginny, die hilflos auf dem Boden lag und sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Lass mich raten," sagte Draco, der sie belustigt betrachtete. „Du willst jetzt kein Kompliment hören. Oder werde ich geschlagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass das ein sehr grandioser Auftritt war."

„Wieso denkst du, dass sie dich schlägt, wenn du ihr ein Kompliment machst?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ähm . . . Frauen. Du kennst sie doch. Nie kann man es ihnen Recht machen."

„Oh ja, das stimmt."

Ginny rappelte sich auf und starrte die beiden wütend an. „Ihr müsst mir nicht aufhelfen! Macht euch nur keine Umstände. Das bekomme ich schon alleine hin!"

„Okay," sagten Draco und Harry gleichzeitig und aßen weiter.

Die Rothaarige hob den Stuhl auf und setzte sich darauf. Dann stand sie wieder auf und holte sich einen Teller. Schweigend aßen die drei.

„Wieso habt ihr beide vorhin eigentlich so lange gebraucht?", durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Ähm … Ginny wollte nicht aufstehen," antwortete Draco.

„Ich wollte aufstehen! Du hast mich nicht gelassen!"

„Wieso hab ich dich nicht gelassen?"

„Na wegen … Du weißt schon," lenkte Ginny ein, als sie sich Harrys Anwesenheit bewusst wurde.

„Wegen?"

„Wegen … der Spinne."

„Spinne?"

„Spinne. Du weißt schon … die _Spinne_. Die da saß."

„Ach so. _Die_ Spinne."

„Ja, _die_ Spinne."

„Was denn bitte für eine Spinne?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Da saß eine Spinne," sagte Draco schnell. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Ginny sie sieht und da hab ich ihr gesagt, dass sie liegen bleiben soll, bis ich die Spinne weggemacht habe."

„Und das hat so lange gedauert?"

„Ja," antwortete Draco wieder. „Ginny hatte dann Angst aus dem Bett zu gehen, falls da noch mehr Spinnen sind."

„Stimmt gar nicht!", rief Ginny empört. „So ein Angsthase bin ich nicht! Du hast so lange gebraucht um die Spinne weg zu machen!"

„Ach ja, richtig."

„Ihr benehmt euch komisch," stellte Harry fest. „Und ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass Ginny Angst vor Spinnen hat. Das ist mir neu."

„Schatz, musst du jetzt nicht auf Arbeit?", warf die Rothaarige schnell ein.

„Ähm … Ach ja. Du hast Recht. Ich muss ja dieses Wochenende arbeiten. Gut das du mich daran erinnerst."

Harry erhob sich und nahm seine Jacke vom Haken neben der Tür. Er verabschiedete sich und ging.

Kaum war die Tür zu, keifte Draco Ginny an. „Eine Spinne? Wie kommst du auf eine Spinne? Du hast keine Angst vor Spinnen, das weiß jeder, sogar ich und ich weiß gar nichts weiter über dich... Außer das du im Nachthemd heiß aussiehst und mich für einen Gott hältst."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich für einen Gott halte!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Können wir endlich mal mit diesem Nein-Doch-Quatsch aufhören?"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Wie auch immer... Ich hab trotzdem nie gesagt, dass ich dich für einen Gott halte, ich habe gesagt, dass du wie ein Gott aussiehst."

„Also doch."

„Nein."

„Lass uns den Tisch abräumen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich das sage."

„Ich tue aber nicht, was du sagst. Das ist mein Haus!"

„Gut. Was sagst du?"

„Lass uns den Tisch abräumen."

„Sag ich doch."

„Du hast aber nichts zu sagen."

„Wollen wir jetzt den Tisch abräumen, oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Na also." Draco stand auf, stapelte die Teller aufeinander und brachte sie in die Spüle. Ginny nahm den Rest und warf ihn ebenfalls in die Spüle. Was eine unkluge Entscheidung gewesen ist, da sie damit die schwere Pfanne auf die Teller geschmissen hatte, die unter dem Gewicht zerbrachen.

„Ganz toll gemacht."

„Ich mach das ja schon weg," entgegnete Ginny genervt. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und leerte die Spüle.

„Super, Ginny," sagte Draco. „Jetzt sind die Teller und die Pfanne weg."

„Ja. Und das Besteck."

„Und was fällt dir jetzt auf?"

„Na es ist weg."

„Richtig!"

„Na und?"

„Braucht ihr das vielleicht noch?"

„Im Moment nicht."

„Und wenn ihr es dann wieder braucht?"

„Na dann … dann … Oh."

„Dann?"

„Kaufen wir Neues."

„Macht ihr das immer so?"

„Nein."

„Gut. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht... Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ginny dachte über die Frage nach. Was könnte sie jetzt hier allein mit Draco machen... Während beide frei hatten... Und Harry nicht da war … Nein! Böse Ginny! Ganz miese Idee! Wollte sie sich bei diesem Frühstück nicht eigentlich über ihre Gefühle zu den Beiden klar werden? Der Plan hatte ja prima funktioniert.

„Ginny?"

„Was?"

„Also?"

„Also was?"

„Na, was wollen wir jetzt machen? Hast du nicht eben darüber nachgedacht, oder warum hast du sonst ins Leere gestarrt?"

„Ich hab nicht ins Leere gestarrt."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Egal. Was machen wir?"

„Ähm … Wir könnten … Warst du schon mal im Kino?"

„Im was?"

„Im Kino. Das ist so ein Muggle-Ding. Das hat Harry mir gezeigt. Da guckt man Filme an."

„Filme?"

„Also, man guckt Bilder an, die in schneller Folge nacheinander kommen und dann eine Geschichte erzählen."

„Die Bilder kommen? Und dabei erzählen sie eine Geschichte?"

„Das sollte jetzt nicht so pervers klingen, wie es geklungen hat. Am besten wir gehen da einfach hin und dann wirst du es selber sehen."

„Gut. Dann gehen wir ins Dino."

„Kino. Es heißt Kino."

„Kino. Wir gehen zusammen ins Kino. Das kann ja was werden..."

* * *

Na mal sehen was die Beiden im Kino sehen... ;) Wenn ihr es lesen wollt, dann schreibt uns Reviews, sonst stellen wir nämlich das nächste Kapitel gar nicht erst on.


	5. Ein unerwartetes Risiko

_**Die Pause ist überstanden. Der Regen regnet vor sich hin (*freu*) Wer das Regenwetter nicht mag, der bekommt hier etwas zum Aufheitern und wer es mag, den wird das hier noch glücklicher stimmen.  
Wie immer viel Vergnügen =)**_

* * *

_**Ein unerwartetes Risiko**_

Ginny und Draco standen vor der Kinokasse.

„Was kommt jetzt für ein Film?", fragte Ginny den Kartenverkäufer.

„Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray," antwortete dieser gelangweilt.

„Kennst du den?", fragte sie nun Draco.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich den kennen könnte? Ich habe diesen Muggle noch nie vorher gesehen."

„Ich meinte den Film, du Blödmann!"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich den kennen könnte? Ich hab noch nie vorher einen Film gesehen."

„Sie haben noch nie vorher einen Film gesehen, junger Mann?", fragte der Kartenverkäufer verdutzt.

„Ähm... Ja, meine Eltern hielten nicht viel von solchen Mugglesachen."

„Was für Sachen?"

„Er ist Ausländer," warf Ginny schnell ein.

„Redet aber gar nicht, wie ein Ausländer..."

„Ja, er ist sehr Sprachgewandt... Können wir jetzt bitte 2 Karten haben?"

„Natürlich." Der Kartenverkäufer gab ihnen 2 Karten, nachdem Ginny bezahlt hatte.

Der Kinosaal war Menschenleer.

„Wieso sind wir die einzigen hier, wenn es so viele Sitzplätze gibt?", fragte Draco.

„Das Kino ist anscheinend nicht besonders gut besucht."

Die Zwei suchten sich ihre Sitzplätze und warteten schweigend bis der Film begann.

Die Lichter gingen aus. Der Film startete mit einem Mord. Wie gebannt sahen beide auf die Leinwand.

Ginny spürte Dracos Nähe und ein sanftes Kribbeln durch fuhr ihren ganzen Körper. Bei der ersten Sexszene in dem Film wurde das Kribbeln noch stärker und sie wünschte sich, Draco zu berühren, traute sich aber nicht.

Draco warf der Rothaarigen immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zu. Er brachte das Bild von ihr im Nachthemd einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Und erst das von dem Abend zuvor. In ihrem kurzen Bademantel … und dann dieser Kuss. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten gehabt? Und wieso benahm sie sich in letzter Zeit so seltsam? Konnte es sein, dass das an ihm lag? Sie fragen konnte er schlecht. Zum einen, weil sie ihm, wenn es so wäre, wohl eh nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hätte und zum andern, weil er glaubte, dass es wohl irgendwie komisch rüber kommen könnte, wenn er sie fragte, ob sie auf ihn stand, während die in diesem Film schon wieder am Vögeln waren. Also startete er einen Versuch...

Nachdem diese Sexszene vorbei war bewegte er sein rechtes Bein ein kleines Stück nach rechts, ihrem Linken entgegen. Hatte sie es bemerkt? Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie kurz nach unten geschaut hätte. Okay, was sollte denn schon passieren? Er konnte ja immer noch sagen, dass es nur ein Versehen gewesen sei, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach.

Also brachte er sein Bein noch etwas näher an ihres, bis sich die beiden Knie berührten. Sie ignorierte ihn und starrte stattdessen weiterhin die Leinwand an.

Draco verharrte in dieser Position einen Moment, dann spannte er die Muskeln seines Beines ein wenig an, so das Ginny eine Bewegung spüren konnte.

Die junge Frau war davon ein wenig irritiert. Wollte Draco sie tatsächlich anmachen? Oder war das Ganze gar nicht mit Absicht? Und wenn sie jetzt mitmachte, wie würde er dann reagieren? Wieso hatte sie das Orakelbuch jetzt nicht dabei? Sie hätte es ja eh nicht lesen können. Schon gar nicht, während Draco neben ihr saß. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie Draco einen Arm auf die Armlehne legte, die ihre beiden Sitze voneinander trennte. Es gab nur die eine Armlehne. Nach kurzer Überlegung platzierte sie ihren linken Arm auch auf der Lehne, so das sie seinen berührte.

Ein kalter Schauer durchlief Dracos Körper wie ein Stromschlag, gefolgt von einem angenehmen Kribbeln.

Mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er ganz sanft Ginnys Handrücken und ließ sie einfach nur leicht darauf ruhen.

Nun durchfuhr auch Ginny ein leichtes Kribbeln. Warum geriet ihr Körper durch Dracos Berührung so außer Kontrolle. Sie musste daran denken, dass sie immer noch mit Harry verlobt war. Und schon wieder fragte sie sich, warum sie das verdammte Buch nicht mitgenommen hatte.

'Ach egal,' dachte sie sich. 'Wie soll ich herausfinden, wen von beiden ich mehr liebe, oder überhaupt liebe, wenn ich es nicht ausprobiere?'

Also drehte sie einfach ihre Hand um, so das die Innenfläche nach oben zeigte und Dracos Finger nun darauf lagen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckte der Mann zurück und Ginny dachte schon, sie habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber dann legte er seine Hand komplett auf ihre und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

Die Rothaarige schloss kurz die Augen. Was geschah hier? Was war sie doch für ein schlechter Mensch? Wie konnte sie Harry so hintergehen? Das hatte er nicht verdient. Nie im Leben hätte sie daran gedacht, dass sie sich einmal zu einem andern Mann als Harry so sehr hingezogen fühlen würde. Und dann auch noch zu Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. Seine wunderschönen grauen Augen, sein schlanker und doch trainierter Körper, seine Lippen... Seine Lippen... Noch ein letztes Mal dachte Ginny: 'Armer Harry', bevor sie sich zu Draco rüber beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihr Kuss wurde mit der gleichen Intensität erwidert.

...

Am Ende des Films gingen die Lichter wieder an. Das war auch der Moment als die einzigen beiden Zuschauer im Saal ihre Lippen und Hände wieder voneinander lösten. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich noch an die Handlung des Films erinnern.

Nach einem langen und ernsten Blick in die Augen des anderen standen sie schweigend auf und verließen das Kino. Auch auf dem Weg nach Hause redeten sie nicht und liefen auf einigen Abstand voneinander.

Als sie wieder in Ginnys und Harrys Haus ankamen sagte die Frau zu dem Blonden „Ich bin dann erst mal oben." ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und ging.

Draco sah ihr nach. Sie war so unheimlich schön... aber wie konnte er es so weit kommen lassen. Sie war immerhin Harrys Verlobte. Aber sie hat ja auch angefangen. Na gut. Eigentlich nicht, aber sie hat mitgemacht. Also wollte sie es. Und sie kann so verdammt gut küssen. Aber sie war Harrys Verlobte. Er musste sich ab jetzt von ihr fern halten. Ging das überhaupt noch? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen einen Tag ohne Ginny zu verbringen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein, so weit zu gehen. Immer wenn er diese Frau sah, schien sein Verstand auszuschalten. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch einfach so hier stehen lassen. Hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen.

Ginny war mittlerweile in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen und hatte sich auf das Bett gesetzt. Ihre Gedanken waren denen von Draco ziemlich ähnlich nur das sie sich Sorgen darüber machte, wie sie das alles Harry erklären sollte. Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Dessen war sie sich jetzt sicher. Es lief alles darauf hinaus, dass sie ihm das Herz brach, aber das ganze tat ihr so Leid. Harry war ein guter Kerl, aber eben nicht der _besondere_ Kerl.

Ginny stand auf, holte das Orakelbuch und ließ sich damit wieder zurück auf das Bett fallen.

„Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch?"

„_Die Liebenden: Du kannst es nicht vermeiden."_

„Oh na super. Wie aufmunternd. Bist du nicht da, um mir zu helfen? Nein, du bist da, um mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Woher soll ich überhaupt wissen, ob Draco und ich Liebende sind? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob er mich liebt. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich ihn liebe. Vielleicht fühlen wir uns einfach nur zueinander hingezogen... Also nur rein körperlich. Aber er hat sich auch wirklich verändert. Und wieso erzähle ich das alles einem Buch? Wie auch immer. Nächste Frage. Ist das zwischen Draco und mir echte Liebe?"

„_Pisces, das Zeichen der Fische, stellt sicher, dass jedes Teil an seinen Platz fallen wird."_

„Ja, danke Und was bedeutet das jetzt? Ich hasse dieses Buch! Nie gibst du mir genaue Antworten! Was soll das?"

In einem spontanen Wutanfall schleuderte sie mal wieder das Buch in irgendeine Richtung davon. Es flog direkt auf die Tür zu, die dummerweise genau in diesem Moment auf ging und Draco herein kam, der das Orakelbuch dank seiner guten Reflexe auffing und somit einen Zusammenprall zwischen dem Schriftstück und seinem Schädel vermied.

Er hielt sich das Buch vor Augen. „Ein Orakelbuch? Was soll das denn sein?"

„Ähm.. Nix weiter. Blödsinn. Es ist einfach nur Blödsinn. Ich wollte es gerade wegschmeißen."

„Du hast es weggeschmissen, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Und zwar direkt auf mich."

„Nein, ich habe es einfach nur geschmissen."

„Wie du meinst. Was steht denn da drin?"

„Egal. Gib es mir!"

Draco achtete nicht auf sie und schlug das Buch willkürlich auf irgendeiner Seite auf.

„_Der Magier warnt: Du gehst ein unerwartetes Risiko."_

„Ähm... In einer Sache stimmt ich dir zu. Es ist Blödsinn." Er klappte das Buch wieder zu und ging zu Ginny,m die immer noch auf dem Bett saß.

„Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf den Platz neben ihr.

„Ja," antwortete sie und der Blonde setzte sich hin.

„Ähm... also wegen dem, was da im Kino passiert ist," begann Draco, aber eine Stimme aus der unteren Etage unterbrach ihn.

„Ginny, mein Schatz, ich bin zu Hause! Bist du da?"

Ginny und Draco sahen sich an. „Nein," sagte die Rothaarige erst leise und rief dann laut „Ja! Ich bin gleich da!" sie blieb jedoch noch auf dem Bett sitzen und sah Draco an. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dann hätten wir das ja erstmal geklärt. Jetzt geh ihn begrüßen."

Ginny konnte nicht anders, als ihn einmal flüchtig auf den Mund zu küssen, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ um Harry hallo zu sagen. Draco wartete den passenden Moment ab und tat es ihr dann gleich.

Unten im Flur ging er dann mit einem kurzen Gruß an Harry an den Beiden, die sich gerade umarmten, vorbei, in die Küche. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm auf und er hätte sie ihm am liebsten aus Harrys Armen gerissen.

Als die beiden ihm dann nachfolgten, war er soeben mit einem stumpfen Messer dabei Brotscheiben aus einem Leib Brot zu hacken.

„Hat jemand Hunger?"

Ginny beobachtete ihn skeptisch und ergriff dann die Initiative.

„Gib mal her." Sie nahm Draco das Messer aus der Hand, legte es weg und suchte im Besteckkasten nach einem schärferen.

„Dort wirst du mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht fündig werden."

„Warum?" Ginny sah den Blonden verwirrt an.

„Die hast du heute früh alle verschwinden lassen."

„Stimmt."

„Du hast was? Warum lässt du unsere Messer verschwinden", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Sie hat die Teller heute früh zerbrochen und anstatt sie diese zu reparieren hat sie einfach alles in der Spüle Befindliche verschwinden lassen."

„Na toll. Soll ich besser Pizza bestellen?"

„Mach das, Schatz."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle Drei am Tisch und aßen Pizza mit den Händen.

„Und? Was habt ihr zwei heute so gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Ähm..." Weiter kam Ginny nicht, weil sie sich an einem Bissen Pizza verschluckt hatte. Also übernahm Draco.

„Wir waren im Dino."

„Im was? Wie kommt ihr in einen Dino?"

„Er meint Kino," erklärte Ginny hustend.

„Ach so."

„Ja, genau das meine ich."

„Was für einen Film habt ihr euch angesehen?"

„Der Film … Du willst wissen, was das für ein Film war?"

„Ja. Deswegen habe ich gefragt."

„Also... Ginny? Du weißt doch bestimmt, was das für ein Film war, oder?"

„Es war... 'Das Bild von Dorians Gray'? Oder so..."

„Heißt der nicht 'Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray'?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, genauso hieß der."

„Ja, den wollte ich mir eigentlich mal mit dir angucken, Ginny, aber ich hatte leider nie wirklich Zeit. Worum geht es eigentlich so genau in dem Film?"

„Ähm... Draco, du kannst besser erklären als ich. Erzähl du ihm, worum es ging."

„Es ging um... Ich glaube hauptsächlich ging es um … Sex."

„Aha. Und um sonst nichts?"

„Also," lenkte Ginny ein. „Da war so ein Typ... der Dorian. Der sah gut aus. Und das war halt … gut. Und er wollte so bleiben... Ach, Harry. Ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Schau ihn dir doch einfach mal an. Er ist einfach zu gut um ihn zu erzählen."

„Wie du meinst, Schatz... Und ihr seid euch ganz sicher, dass ihr den Film wirklich angesehen habt?"

„Ja, natürlich," sagte Draco hastig.

„Absolut," stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ein genialer Film," setzte Draco noch oben drauf.

„Ja, es war echt ein wunderbares Erlebnis."

„Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen, Ginny. Es war ein wunderbares Erlebnis."

„Der muss ja wirklich gut gewesen sein."

„Ohh jaa . . ." Ginnys Gedanken wanderten zurück ins Kino. Draco tat das selbe und beide starrten abwesend vor sich hin.

„Ähm … Leute?", fragte Harry nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren. „Hallo? … Hallo? … Es kommt mir vor, als würdet ihr mich ignorieren." Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Harry sich entschloss Ginny an der Schulter zu rütteln, was sie dann wieder in die Gegenwart zurück brachte.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast ins Leere gestarrt. Ist irgendwas, Ginny?"

„Ähm... nein. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

Draco schwelgte immer noch in der Erinnerung an das Kino-Erlebnis. Er saß neben Ginny, hielt sie in den Armen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, als sie ihm plötzlich einen harten Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasste.

„Aua! Was soll das? Gerade eben hast du mich noch … AUA! Wofür …? Ach so. Oh. AUAA! Wofür war denn der Tritt jetzt?"

„Einfach nur so," sagte Ginny ruhig.

„Ich sehe schon. Ihr versteht euch immer noch nicht besonders gut," kommentierte Harry.

Kurzes Schweigen folgte auf diesen Satz bis Draco und Ginny ihm enthusiastisch zustimmten.

„Ja, genau. Wir können uns überhaupt nicht leiden."

„Sie ist schrecklich, wie kannst du nur mit ihr verlobt sein? Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du es mit diesem Monster von Frau so lange ausgehalten hast. AUAAAA!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, wofür der war." Ginny funkelte ihn böse an.

„Okay. Ich werde mal die Pizzaschachteln weg werfen," sagte Harry hastig und nahm den beiden ihre Kartons unter der Nase weg.

„Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich mit so einem Buch?", fragte Draco, nachdem Harry den Essplatz verlassen hatte und während er sich das Schienbein rieb.

„Nichts," antwortete Ginny hastig.

„Nichts?"

„Nichts."

„Wieso hast du es dann?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Wo hast du es denn her?"

„Hab ich vergessen."

„Das Buch ist völlig sinnlos."

„Weiß ich."

„Benutzt du es?"

„Nein. Niemals! Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich so was benutzen könnte?"

„Na du hast es doch gekauft, oder?"

„Was hast du gekauft, Ginny?" Harry war soeben wieder in den Raum gekommen.

„Nichts," sagte die Rothaarige.

„Sie hat ein Orakelbuch," antwortete Draco.

„Wozu hast du ein Orakelbuch?"

„Ich hab kein Orakelbuch. Also doch. Ich hab eins, aber ich benutze es nicht. Und ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

„Schon?"

„Ja."

„Es ist doch noch gar nicht spät."

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich müde bin."

„Na gut, dann schlaf schön, Schatz. Ich bleib noch etwas hier und unterhalte mich mit Draco."

„Über was willst du denn mit mir reden?"

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas."

„Ähm... Von mir aus."

„Gute Nacht, Jungs," sagte Ginny, winkte den beiden und ging.

Draco und Harry setzen sich aufs Sofa, spielten eine Runde Schach und unterhielten sich dabei.

„Und, Draco? Hast du eine Freundin zur Zeit? Du erzählst gar nichts. Oder hast du mal wieder mehrere am Laufen?"

Draco dachte nach, was er antworten sollte. Er musste lügen. Aber Harry anlügen sollte er nicht. Er hatte auch schon genug gelogen in seinem Leben. Also die ganze Sache irgendwie anders formulieren.

„Also genau genommen hab ich nicht wirklich eine Freundin, aber eigentlich schon."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Wir haben jetzt nicht so die Beziehung in dem Sinne, wie du dir das vorstellst."

„Wie soll ich es mir denn vorstellen?"

„Also, es ist jetzt nicht so, dass wir direkt … Ähm … Du weißt schon."

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht."

„Na es gibt da ein kleines Problem."

„Was denn für ein Problem?"

„Also eigentlich ist es ihr Problem, aber irgendwie ja damit auch meins."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass sie … ein Problem im Bett hat? Oder ist sie einfach nur nicht gut."

„Woher soll ich wissen, wie sie im Bett ist? Ich hab sie nicht gefragt."

„Soll das heißen, dass Draco Malfoy. Der Draco Malfoy, bei dem jede Frau alles geben würde, um eine Nacht mir ihm zu verbringen, von seiner eigenen Freundin nicht ran gelassen wird?"

„So war das nicht gemeint. Es gibt ein anderes Problem."

„Was denn für eins?"

„Sie ist verlobt."

„Ach so. Sie macht es nicht vor der Ehe? Also will sie dich festhalten, damit du ihr nicht entkommen kannst."

„So kann man das auch sehen."

„Schlaues Mädchen. Ginny wird sich freuen, wenn sie davon erfährt, dass du heiraten wirst."

„Ich werde … WAS?"

„Ähm . . . Heiraten. Deswegen verlobt man sich doch, oder?"

„Ich werde heiraten? Ich bin verlobt?"

„Das hast du mir eben erzählt. Geht's dir gut, Draco?"

„Ja. Nein. Doch. Mir geht's bestens. Ja, genau. Sieht so aus."

„Also wie gesagt, Ginny ist bestimmt ganz aus dem Häuschen."

„Das soll eigentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben."

„Aber ich werde es doch wohl Ginny erzählen dürfen. Sie wird wahnsinnig werden vor Freude."

„Oh ja. Wahnsinnig werden wird sie bestimmt. Aber bitte sag ihr trotzdem nichts."

„Warum denn?"

„Weil … Weil … Ich will, dass sie unsere Brautjungfer wird."

„Aber dann musst du es ihr doch erzählen!"

„Ach so … Ja, das wäre sinnvoll."

„Also werden wir morgen zum Frühstück mit ihr darüber sprechen."

„Ja. Müssen wir wohl."

Die beiden spielten das Spiel zu Ende, dann gingen auch sie schlafen.

Die ganze Nacht lag Draco wach und fragte sich, wie er sich aus diesem Dilemma wieder heraus winden sollte. Harry würde bestimmt auch seine ach so glückliche Braut kennen lernen wollen … Wo sollte er die denn jetzt her bekommen?

Die Sache wurde immer schlimmer.

* * *

Soviel also zu dem unerwarteten Risiko. Wie sehr sich Ginny nun wirklich über ihre Ernennung als Brautjungfer freut erfahrt ihr dann im nächsten Kapitel.

Bis dahin könnt ihr uns gern eure Meinung sagen. Egal was für eine. Wir werden das euch auch ganz bestimmt nicht übelnehmen.


End file.
